


the limit

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Moxiety if you squint - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit, Yelling, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Patton reaches the limit with his anger





	the limit

It happened when Logan and Roman had been fighting, again. They couldn’t even remember at this point what exactly they were arguing about but neither were willing to give up.

Virgil had asked Patton to bring his breakfast up to his room and while the moral side was upset that the anxious side wouldn’t come downstairs, he didn’t argue.

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Logan shouted.

Patton flinched, because he always hated when people raised their voice, but he simply walked past the pair to get to the kitchen.

“Well next time, I’ll just leave you to it! And then see what happens!” Roman shot back.

“Prep!”

“Nerd!”

It wasn’t like the moral side hadn’t tried already to get them to stop but every time Logan would tell him to drop it or stay out of it and Roman would tell the logical side not to talk to Patton like that and then the argument would worsen.

The moral side would make himself scarce, feeling guilty and angry but never allowing himself to show it.

This time, today, he snapped.

When Roman and Logan said, at the same time: “PATTON! Tell him, he’s-“

The moral side yelled in frustration and the empty plate in his hands was thrown to the floor, shattering instantly.

“No! Both of you, no, okay!? I am done here! I am not getting caught up in this argument again for someone to tell me to stay out of it! I am NOT going to be ignored again!”

Roman and Logan were stunned into silence.

Deceit was standing in the kitchen slowly applauding. “Well that wasn’t a long awaited truth.”

“Patton-“

“Don’t you dare, Logan. Don’t you dare tell me I am being too emotional. I am not always happy all the time, and when you decide my contributions are unimportant that doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to be annoyed about that because you hurt my feelings.”

The logical side paled and looked down at the floor in shame.

Patton backed away when Roman tried to reach out. “Don’t touch me. You’re just the same, Princey. Whenever I try to help you just brush me off and say I’m cute, you completely dismiss me every single time I try to help, and I’m sick of it.”

The creative side looked away in shame.

When Virgil came downstairs to Patton in tears clearing up the remains of a smashed plate, Logan in the corner muttering various amounts of unrecognisable speech and Roman saying things like “I have failed Padre, I am unworthy of love” dramatically.

The anxious side quickly hurried over to the moral side.

“Patton, Patton it’s okay,” Virgil said softly, pulling his best friend into a hug.

“There was a lot of lies festered up inside this one,” Deceit explained. “So they all finally came out. Gotta say, mostly anger.”

“I was just so tired of it, Virgil,” Patton sniffled. “They were just constantly fighting and I was being ignored all the time and I was finally just sick of it and-“

“Hey, it’s okay, Pat. I get it, you’re okay.”

For once Patton did feel okay.


End file.
